Clarence Wendle
Clarence Wendle es el personaje principal de la serie Clarence. Teniendo su primera aparición en el episodio Piloto. Clarence es un chico vivaz que le ve el lado bueno a todo. Es acompañado a veces por sus amigos Jeff, un tímido chico con cabeza cuadrada que tiene fobia a los gérmenes, y Sumo, con una personalidad alocada. Su voz original la realizaba Skyler Page, el creador de la serie hasta el episodio "Jeff gana". A partir de "Suspendidos" su voz es realizada por Spencer Rothbell; su voz latinoamericana la realiza Jesús Hernández. Apariencia Clarence tiene el tono de piel de rosado a rojizo, es bastante relleno, teniendo las caderas anchas y los brazos y piernas gruesas. Tiene el cabello corto de color rubio dorado de una manera particular. Casualmente tiene una camiseta de color verde neón con las mangas de color púrpura. Lleva pantalones cortos de color azul que le llegan hasta la mitad de las rodillas y zapatos azules. Ocasionalmente en su casa usa un traje de dinosaurio con capucha verde como pijama; y en "La cena" se lo ve con un traje amarillo totalmente diferente, unos pantalones largos y zapatos verdes. Se ve que le faltan los dos dientes delanteros. Personalidad Clarence se destaca como una melodía pegadiza jugando en un banjo con un pico. La perspectiva distinta de Clarence puede transformar cualquier circunstancia, sin embargo, en el mejor día de su vida. Sus creencias, perspectivas y experiencias son únicamente suyas. Clarence es líder con su corazón, reaccionando a la vida con un entusiasmo inagotable y alegría infinita. Él valora a sus amigos más que el oro. Clarence ama todo debido a que siempre cree que todo es increíble. Él es sin duda el emocional de este trío de amigos. Apariciones Clarence, siendo el protagonista, aparece en todos los episodios, excepto en 2 de la miniserie. *Episodio Piloto 'Primera Temporada ' *Enfrentamiento en el calabozo divertido *Un día genial con una chica *El mago del videojuego *Perdido en el supermercado *Los millones de Clarence *Clarence consigue una novia *El juguete nuevo de Jeff *La cena *Bocinazo *La búsqueda del dólar *El zoológico *A levantarse *El hombre de la casa *Ojos enlodados *El bote soñado *Pijamada *Clarence de la selva *Un Jeff corriente *El día de la lagartija *Los olvidados *La barbacoa del vecindario *Pijamada en casa de Belson *Demasiado asqueroso para ser cómodo *Expansión piloto *Pacientes *Escuela Rough Riders *Nada atrevido *Modales de cabecera *Jeff gana *Suspendidos *Sombrero de tortuga *La persecución del ganso *Locuras de pez dorado *Chimenea *Directo en cama *Compañeros de limpieza *Huracán Dilliss *Sigue a la cerda *Castigo *Peluclarence *Amiguito *Chalmers Santiago *Chicos agotados *Parque acuático *El regreso de Chad, el salvaje *Capitán Breehn *El problema de la pizza *La separación *En sueños *Balance *Boo aterrador 'Segunda Temporada ' *El interrogatorio *El patio perdido *Chico pájaro *Un cactus libre *Emociones en vuelo * Un escape más allá del Cosmos * Mercado medieval *Delitos del tiempo *Escuela sabatina *Ataque en la fiesta de la cuadra *Excursión *Cacería de helados *Hombre de empresa *Hermano bravucón *Los cuentos de Mardrynia *Clarence Wendle y el misterio de Coogan *Adelanto *Programa de juegos * Sumo el patinador *La chica misteriosa *La suplente *Salón de clases *El amigo ideal *El secreto de Jeff *La carrera espacial *La planta de papá *Bucky y el búho *La compostera *La dino aventura de Clarence y Sumo *El cumpleaños *El árbol de la vida *Capture the flag *Cloris *Viaje de pesca *La mochila de Belson *El motel *Merry Moochmas *Pizza-héroe 'Tercera Temporada ' *Sumo va al oeste *Época de San Valentín *Clarence presidente *El concierto de rock *La tormentosa fiesta de pijamas de Clarence **El fantasma Clarence **Jeffery Wendle **Tejones y búnkers (Con la voz) **Zoquete y McDecerebrado (Con la voz) **Adiós Baker **Hermanos de inundación *Pool's out for summer *Big game *Los niños de la caja maldita *Karate mom *Clarence loves Shoopy *Public Radio *Chad y el maratón *Officer Moody *Gilben's different *Clarence genial *Just wait in the car *Missing Cat *Big trouble in little Aberdale *El día de los retos *Intercambio *A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge *Chadsgiving *Una mente Sumo-villosa *Día animal *El túnel *Clarence, el rey de los perros *Trampolín *Talent Show *Etiquette Clarence Vestimentas Relaciones 'Jeff' 9-_Not_even_the_burgers.png|Clarence questionando a Jeff sobre el pollo y las papas fritas *Jeff es uno de los mejores amigos de Clarence. A ambos les gusta divertirse juntos, a pesar de que Jeff aveces puede estar nervioso por lo que este haciendo Clarence, ya sea por su miedo a los gérmenes o por el grado de sus travesuras; con el tiempo se va acostumbrando a lo que está haciendo y comienza a disfrutar del tiempo que pasan. Jeff puede ser alguien que se enoja fácil cuando le tocan sus cosas, cosa que se vio en "Enfrentamiento en el calabozo divertido" cuando Clarence tomó sus papas fritas, y en "El juguete nuevo de Jeff" al ver que Clarence rompió su juguete favorito. Jeff puede ser algo tímido en ver otra forma de divertirse más que la suya, pero Clarence siempre es bueno en mostrarle cómo. 'Sumo ' Piloto_-_38.png|Sumo y Clarence en el Piloto *Sumo es otro de los mejores amigos de Clarence. Los dos disfrutan hacer un montón de cosas interesantes, divertidas y alocadas juntos. Sumo también puede ser una mala influencia para él algunas veces por ser un poco más salvaje que Clarence y por querer constantemente meterse en algunos problemas, pero cuando Sumo y Clarence trabajan juntos, son capaces de salir por sí mismos de cualquier situación difícil que puedan caer, como se ve en "Perdido en el supermercado", cuando los dos tuvieron que juntar varios cupones para Mary. 'Belson' Clarence_episode_-_Zoo_-_numero_6.png|Clarence ofreciendo sus jugos a Belson *Aún no se sabe porqué, pero Belson es tan malo con Clarence y muchas veces se burla de él y lo intimida. Clarence nunca se ofende por lo que hace y, a veces hasta sus burlas pasan desapercibido hacia Clarence. Clarence lo ve a Belson como un amigo y él siempre trata de ser amable con él, no importa lo que Belson pueda hacer con él. Clarence puede a veces ser muy ingenuo con respecto a su comportamiento con Belson, lo toma más como un juego y no. 'Amy' Pretty_Day_-_31.png|Clarence paseando en bici con Amy *Se nota en "Un día genial con una chica" que son buenos amigos, se llevan bien y según Clarence tienen mucho en común. A ambos les gusta ir de aventuras por el bosque, y (al contrario que Jeff) no tiene esas fobias. También apareció en Clarence Saves the Day ''y pudo haber hecho un gran aparición pero fue un simple cameo. 'Kimby Slumber_Party_episode_-_numero_016.png|Clarence entre Kimby y más chicas *En el episodio "Pijamada" Clarence le mostró a Kimby y a sus amigas una mejor manera de divertirse que con sus juegos de niñas. Sin embargo no han vuelto a hablar desde entonces. También parecen llevarse bien por lo que parece en el juego Clarence Saves the Day ''ya que le contó el truco de un videojuego del Pizza Swamp a cambio de un peluche. 'Ashley Clarence Gets a Girlfriend episode - imagen n 10.png|Clarence y Ashley frente a frente *En "Clarence Consigue una Novia", ella y Clarence se convierten en novios, pero al darse cuenta de que no funcionaba decidieron terminar, pero al final del episodio se revela que aun siguen siendo buenos amigos. Y no se han vuelto a hablar. 'Chad '''y' Mary ' Piloto_-_6.PNG|Clarence junto con su madre, Mary *Chad es el actual novio de Mary, como se ve en varios episodios tienen una buena relación, se tiene confianza a pesar de no ser ''padre, madre e hijo. Clarence los ve como alguien admirable, dignos de su total confianza, hasta toma a Chad como su verdadero padre. Curiosidades *Según Skyler Page, Clarence es una versión de si mismo cuando era un niño, aunque probablemente es falso, debido que la mayoría de todos los personajes están basados en el personal del programa. *Hay un personaje parecido a Clarence que aparece en la serie Grojband. *A Clarence le gusta comer musgo. *A pesar de que tiene 10 años Clarence sigue mostrando un poco de su inocencia. *Debido a su carácter alegre y optimista es difícil verlo enojado y molestado *Clarence tiene una mochila color purpura como se vio en "Los millones de Clarence". *Le tiene un gran amor a los animales, no le presta mucha atención a si son salvajes o domésticos, solo sabe que puede apreciarlos demasiado. *Clarence no tiene las orejas visibles aunque en La separación se le podía ver sacándose cera mientras estaba acostado. *Clarence no recuerda demasiado de su padre biológico Demian ya que ellos se separaron antes de que este fuera transferido a la escuela Aberdale y conocieran a Sumo y Jeff por primera vez. *La primera vez que se le ha visto golpeando a alguien es en Amiguito y es a Belson y a Dustin, la segunda es en Boo aterrador, cuando golpea al anciano disfrazado de fantasma, aunque en esta ocasión fue debido al susto de Clarence. *El único episodio en el que él no aparece es en Zoquete y McDecerebrado, aunque se lo menciona varias veces. *En El secreto de Jeff reveló que tenía una erupción en la espalda que se asemejaba al estado de Texas, sin embargo, esto no siempre se veía o era visible en todos los episodios del pasado y en el que normalmente no tenía camisa, esto usualmente es una coincidencia. en:Clarence Wendle Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Destacado Categoría:Niños